footbag_moves_listfandomcom-20200215-history
2 Add Moves
Around the World Adds: dex del TOE > SAME IN/OUT DEX > SAME TOE DEL Circle the footbag in between toe delays. Either in to out or out to in. (Both directions are worth the same amount of adds). Clipper Adds: xbd del CLIP XBD DEL Delay the footbag on the inside surface of the foot with the catching leg tucked behind the support leg. Bend the support leg deeply and lean slightly over this leg for balance. Bubba (Clipper set Illusion) Adds: dex del CLIP > OP OUT DEX > OP TOE DEL Cloud Delay Adds: uns del Delay the footbag on the calf of the leg. Double Spin Adds: bod bod Do two complete 360 degree spins in between kicks. Dragon Adds: xbd del A cross body outside delay. Dragonfly Kick Adds: dex bod Pass a leg over the footbag from in to out then jump and kick the footbag with the inside surface of the support leg. E.g., bring the left leg over the footbag from in to out. Now jump off the right leg and kick the footbag with the inside surface of the right foot and land on this leg. Fairy Adds: dex del TOE > SAME OUT DEX > OP TOE DEL From a toe delay- circle the footbag from out to in and catch on the toe of the support leg. Flapper Adds: xbd uns A cross body sole kick. Easiest with the knee pointing straight down and hit earlier than other kicks. Flying Clipper Adds: bod xbd Jump and kick the footbag with the inside surface of the foot with the kicking leg tucked behind the jumping leg. It's easiest to land on the same leg that kicks the bag. This move is also called "Jester". Heel Delay Adds: uns del Delay the footbag on the heel of the foot. Point toes at their max to create the easiest stalling surface between the calf and the heel. Hop Over Adds: bod del Hold an inside delay close to the ground and hop over it with the support leg. Illusion Adds: dex del SET > OP OUT DEX > OP TOE DEL From a toe or a clipper delay, set the bag straight up about waist high. As you plant your set leg, bring your support leg up and over the bag from out to in (a reverse miraging motion). Plant the dexterity leg and catch the bag on the toe of the setting foot. Knee Clipper Adds: bod xbd Jump and kick the footbag with the knee tucked behind the kicking leg. Leg Over Adds: dex del SET > OP OUT DEX > SAME TOE DEL Pass the support leg over the footbag and catch on a delay. E.g., from a left toe stall, hop off the right leg and bring it over the top of the footbag and catch it on a right toe delay. Mirage Adds: dex del SET > OP IN DEX > OP TOE DEL From a toe delay or a clipper delay, set the bag straight up, and swing the support leg from in to out over the footbag, catching it with the setting leg on a toe delay. The set from a clipper delay is easier once you know how to do a clipper. Note: with a toe-set mirage, the support leg has to first swing under, then back over the bag! Pendulum Adds: del dex Delay the footbag on the toes on its way down to the ground and continue the downward motion keeping the leg perfectly straight. Keeping a smooth motion swing your leg back and bend at the knee flicking the footbag over your head to the ground in front of you. The key to the pendulum is smooth acceleration while keeping your leg straight as long as physically possible. Pickup Adds: dex del SET > OP IN DEX > SAME TOE DEL Pincher (Squeeze) Adds: uns del Catch the footbag in the crook of the leg. It is easiest to point the knee straight down and bend the support leg slightly for balance. Wait until the bag hits the back of the knee before squeezing it. Pixie Adds: dex del TOE > SAME IN DEX > OP TOE DEL From a toe delay- circle the footbag from in to out and catch on the toe of the support leg. Probe Adds: xbd del This is a clipper stall set from the opposite side shoulder. The footbag must pass behind the head- ie. blind. Rake Adds: del dex Opposite of a pendulum. Toe delay the footbag behind you (actually, more to your side), and scoop the footbag, swinging your leg forward and across your front. Sole Delay Adds: uns del Delay the footbag on the sole of the foot. To ensure a flat level landing surface- it is easiest to point the knee straight down and bend the support leg slightly for balance. Toe Clipper Adds: bod xbd Jump and kick the footbag with the toes with the kicking leg tucked behind the jumping leg. Walk Over Adds: del dex Put an inside delay on the ground and step over it with the opposite leg. Wrap Adds: del dex Inside delay the footbag and pull the footbag around your support leg into a cross body position. It is easiest to use the instep of your shoe to rest the footbag against as you wrap it around. __FORCETOC__